YO, DUDLEY, MAGO
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Este fic forma parte de "Desafíos" del foro "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK"


Este fic ha sido creado para "DESAFIOS" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Espero que os guste. Es un "y si..." protagonizado por Dudley Dursley.

Dudley miraba la carta que aquel pajarraco le había entregado despues de haberlo sometido a una especie de acoso y derribo lechucil durante una semana. Había sido testigo de los inútiles intentos de su padre por evitar que él y su odiado y rarito primo Harry recibiesen aquellas cartas. Pero no lo había conseguido. Escondidos en medio de ninguna parte, habían sido encontrados por aquel monstruoso hombre barbudo. Harry recibió su carta en mano. A él se la lanzó con mucha mala baba la dichosa lechuza.

-¿Qué es esto? -su voz sonó demasiado aguda. Parecía una niña.

-Tu pase para asistir al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo -el gigantón soltó la bomba como quien comenta el tiempo.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! -Bramó Vermon- Mi hijo no es ningún fenómeno de feria.

-Ser mago no es ser un fenómeno -el barbudo lanzó tal mirada al bigotudo hombre que Dudley temió ver a su padre caer fulminado por, valga la ironía, arte de magia.

El silencio duró unos segundos. Al final fue Petunia quien habló.

-De acuerdo. Pero será usted quien se encargue de ellos. Yo no quiero saber nada de su mundo -lanzó una mirada inescrutable a su hijo y salió de la cabaña. Dudley sintió cómo se agolpaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. Vio cómo su primo se acercaba a él con clara intención de consolarlo.

-No te acerques. Esto es culpa tuya y de los que son como tú.

-Tú eres no de ellos -susurró Harry.

-NO QUIERO SER UN MONSTRUO. YO NO SOY MAGO, O BRUJO O COMO LO LLAMEIS.

Guardó silencio despues de descargar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Ya desde el momento en que vio su nombre en aquel sobre se supo condenado. Era igual que Harry. Lo único que les había diferenciado todos esos años fue su buena suerte. Cada cosa rara que sucedía a su alrededor le era achacada a Harry, el bicho raro. Siempre estuvo agradecido de la ceguera de sus padres ante todos sus defectos. Pero ahora... al ver cómo reacionaban las dos personas màs importantes para él, comprendió un poquito más a su primo. Y se resignó.

Y cuando el barbudo (que dijo llamarse Hagrid) les llevó a aquel sitio plagado de magos y brujas, sintió que su pena se reducía un poquito. Pero sólo un poquito. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era ser dado de lado, no se el centro de atención. Porque su primo era considerado como un héroe en aquel mundo de locos. El gusanillo retorcido de la envidia fue rechazado en el instante en el que su atrifiado cerebro procesó la información. No envidiaría jamás a alguien por haber perdido a sus padres. Vale que los suyos le habían dado una puñalada trapera al enterarse de su naturaleza màgica. Pero seguían vivos.

Y comenzó a disfrutar aun más cuando le entregaron su varita. Madera de rosal con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Dócil y adaptable. No entendió mucho de lo que el viejo dijo. Pero le gustó mucho la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al agarrar aquel palo de

madera.

Pasaron varios días en ese lugar, descubriendo cada vez un poco más de su nuevo mundo. Adaptándose el uno al otro, intentando superar toda una vida de odio innecesario. Y cuando vieron el castillo, cuando recorrieron sus pasillos hasta aquel impresionante comedor encantado, sintió algo nuevo en su interior. Un cosquille y una calidez nunca antes sentidos. Tardó un poco en identificar lo que sentía, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió. Se sentía en casa. Por lo que avanzó con paso seguro hasta el sombrero parlante y esperó.

-Oh, el sobrino de Lily Evans. Jovencito, tus prejuicios te hacen digno de la casa de las serpientes. Pero en el fondo eres igual que tu tía. Valiente, decidido, noble... Sí, tienes miedo de este nuevo mundo. Y has cogido cario a tu primo. Por lo que seras... GRYFFINDOR.

Y se sentó en aquella ruidosa mesa que lo recibió con aplausos y muestras de cariño inimaginables. Y cuando Harry se unió a ellos, fue el que màs fuerte aplaudió. Porque ellos dos eran familia. Y ahora su familia había crecido. Y con el paso de los años, esa familia se fue ampliando con nuevos amigos ganados tras aventuras y peligros. Y cuando llegó el momento del enfrentamiento final, cuando se encontraron cara a cara con la muerte, Dudley tuvo una epifanía. Recordó los años en su casa, los malos tratos a Harry. Recordó con dolor cómo sus padres le rechazaron al descubrir que era mago. Recordó todas las vacaciones que pasaron encerrados en Privet Pride. Y se dió cunta de que no le importaba una mierda. Había encontrado a su verdadera familia en Howgarts. Se había encontrado a sí mismo y había encontrado el amor. Del niño gordito, caprichoso y capullo no quedaba nada más que el nombre.

Y cuando la batalla se reanudó, su voz fue la que más resonó.

-POR HOWGARTS, POR HARRY Y POR NOSOTROS.

Porque él era Dudley. Porque él era un sangre sucia. Porque él era un guerrero de la libertad. Y porque él era un mago. Y como tal lucharía y viviría. Como tal lucharía y moriría.


End file.
